


My Wind

by Poekiepoes



Series: Fluffy One-shots (Warriors) [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cutesy, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Character, Love Confessions, M/M, duh - Freeform, talljake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poekiepoes/pseuds/Poekiepoes
Summary: AU of Tallstar's RevengeWhat if Jake decided to go with Talltail back to WindClan?
Relationships: Jake/Talltail (Warriors)
Series: Fluffy One-shots (Warriors) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667827
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	My Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first Warriors Fanfiction work! Please remember that English is not my native language and this is not beta'd, so point out eventual grammatical errors.  
> I haven't read Tallstar's Revenge in a while, so I don't know if this is how their goodbye went, but I just think they're super cute together!  
> Please tell me what you think in the comments! I hope you enjoy!  
> ~Poekiepoes
> 
> Warriors and all its characters belong to Erin Hunter.

“So… I guess this is goodbye.” Jake had been helping his new friend Talltail with his quest for a time now, but now that Talltail had discovered the truth about his father’s death, it was time for Jake to return to his humans, and for Talltail to return to his Clan. Talltail was a wild cat, he lived on the moor, together with his Clanmates.  
“Yeah..” They had become best friends along the way, perhaps even more than that. Talltail had always been grumpy and dedicated to his goal of revenge, but he had to admit that Jake’s enthusiasm and innocence broke through his dedication, Jake was always curious and optimistic, asking questions about Talltail’s life on the moor all the time. Kind of annoying, but cute. Talltail didn’t want them to seperate ways. He wanted Jake to stay with him. He wanted him to come with him to WindClan, it would take his Clanmates a long time to accept an outsider into the Clan, but Talltail would make sure they did. Wait.. Who says that Jake even wants to join WindClan? Talltail didn’t know, and it was kind of awkward to ask Jake to leave behind his life for a friend he just met. Of course not. It was at that moment that Talltail noticed they had been silently staring at each other. Those eyes. Green, like the forest. Talltail shook the daydream out of his mind and opened his mouth to say something, but Jake beat him to it.  
“Hey, I just wanted to ask… if maybe… I could.. could come with you? T-to join your Clan?” Jake asked, waiting for Talltail to respond. Jake really wanted to come with his new best friend, and if that meant leaving behind his humans, then so be it. They would just get another cat. No problem, but Jake would never find another Talltail, no one so unique. Jake had always been intriged by the Clan territories, and Talltail was the one to pull him out of his shell, well.. house, and took him to the Territories, and it was amazing. He did not ever want to leave. He watched Talltail stare at him in shock at the question, he clearly didn’t expect it. Then, he smiled,  
“I would love you to!”  
Talltail rarely smiled, but it put an even bigger smile on Jake’s face, Talltail shone like the sun, he was happy. His yellow eyes were barely visible because of the large black pupils that reflected Jake’s ginger fur, the yellow couldn’t be compared with anything Jake had ever seen, maybe the sun, but not even that was as bright as Talltail’s eyes. Jake loved those eyes. Liked. He meant to think ‘liked'.  
Or did he?  
They arrived at WindClan’s camp some time after that. Everyone was happy to see Talltail again, but less amused when they smelled Jake’s kittypet scent. Talltail had warned Jake that his Clanmates might be a little… judging at first. He wasn’t wrong, like, at all. Jake had gotten rid of his collar before he entered the camp, to give a good first impression, but it didn’t help.  
Heatherstar had eventually decided to give Jake a chance. Talltail and Jake couldn’t be happier. They couldn't.  
Many moons later, Talltail had accepted his nine lives and new name as Tallstar, after Heatherstar had passed on to StarClan. Jake had finally begun to get better at hunting and battle moves, he was turning into a real warrior, and Tallstar was proud of him.  
This was the day. This was the day that Jake would receive his new name and rank of warrior, he couldn’t be more excited than he was now. And Tallstar was going to be the one to lead the ceremony. Duh, he’s the leader. It was still fun to think about.  
“… I, Tallstar, leader of WindClan hereby pronounce you Warrior of WindClan! Do you request a new warrior name?” Jake’s eyes shone, “A new name for a new start!” Tallstar smiled. Jake smiled back. “From now on, your name will be... Flamewind, StarClan honors your dedication and bravery.” Jake was no more.. he was now Flamewind, warrior of WindClan.  
As Flamewind stood vigil over his camp, Tallstar walked up to him. “Hey, I know this vigil is supposed to be silent, but I have to talk to you, Flamewind.” Said cat turned to his leader and nodded, “Sure, Tallstar.” Tallstar sat down beside him and looked him into the eye, his long tail suspisiously close to Flamewind's. “I want you to know that I am very proud of you, you’ve done nothing but your best to prove yourself and help the Clan.” Flamewind smiled, “Thanks.” Talkstar’s ears twitched nervously, “There is.. something else that I need to tell you.” Flamewind’s eyes widened with curiousity, but he remained silent as Tallstar continued, “Do you know why I named you Flanewind?” “Well.. I guess because of the ginger fur.. it kinda looks like fire..?” Flamewind answered. “No.. I meant the other part, Wind, do you know where that comes from?” Flamewind shook his head. “A WindClan cat cannot live without its wind… You are my Wind, Flamewind.” Flamewind blushed and leaned foreward, so that their noses touched each other, Talltail gave in.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
